Calendrier de l'avant OutlawQueen 2019
by Vivichan10
Summary: Hello! Voici un petit calendrier de l'avant pour ce mois de Décembre 2019! OutlawQueen bien évidemment! Enjoy! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello!**

**Non non non, je n'avais pas disparu de la circulation, j'étais tout simplement en pleine rédaction de cette sorte de calendrier de l'avant! A la base c'est un challenge que j'avais déniché quelque part il y a de ça plusieurs années, alors je ne sais plus du tout d'où ça vient, en tout cas cette année je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'enfin l'écrire!  
Ce seront de tous petits OS que je publierai tout au long de ce mois de Décembre, les intrigues seront courtes et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira! Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus, parce que bientôt cette description sera plus longue que l'OS d'aujourd'hui... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

**Disclamer: les personnages ainsi que l'univers de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, je ne fais que jouer un peu et je les rendrai intacts (ou presque)...**

* * *

**1- A&B, sworn ennemies, are chosen to prepare the compagny Christmas party**

* * *

C'était toujours pareil, tous les ans la même rengaine! Regina détestait Noël, mais de toute évidence elle était bien la seule... surtout dans son entreprise. A chaque fois que s'approchaient les fêtes, ses collègues et collaborateurs ne semblaient plus vivre que pour cela, et leur travail devait soudainement accessoire. Au courant des années, des petites traditions s'étaient installées au sein de la boîte; allant de l'arbre immense dans le hall, à l'échange de cadeaux intempestif et bien évidemment: la fête annuelle de début des fêtes. Et cette année, comme il en était coutume, la soirée aurait lieu une semaine avant Noël, juste après l'heure de fermeture des bureaux. Regina aurait pu échapper à ce piège déguisé en soirée conviviale, mais malheureusement pour elle, le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Cette année c'était à son tour de l'organiser cette fichue soirée!

Elle avait eu beau protester, menacer, crier, son chef avait été intransigeant, et comble du malheur, elle ne serait pas seule à accomplir cette tâche ingrate. Et bien sûr il avait fallu que son acolyte soit nul autre que Robin of Locksley, soit l'homme qu'elle avait le plus en horreur. C'était une histoire qui remontait à l'université. A l'époque ils étaient amis, amis et quelque chose en plus (mais ça elle ne l'avouerait pas)... inévitablement ça s'était mal terminé et ils avaient été obligés de se supporter même après la fac en se retrouvant dans la même boîte. Regina soupira... elle détestait vraiment Noël.

Afin d'avoir le moins de contacts possibles, il fut décidé que Regina se chargerait de la location des lieux et de la communication des invitations à tout le personnel, alors que Robin prendrait le rôle de commander tout ce qu'il fallait en boissons et en petits-fours. Mais voilà... à la veille de la fête, Robin appela Regina:

-Il faudrait qu'on s'occupe de la décoration.

-Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire de savoir s'il y aura des guirlandes ou des Rudolph empaillés! s'était exclamée la jeune femme prête à raccrocher le téléphone dans la foulée.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas ce ne sera jamais prêt à temps...

-Très bien. Je serai là dans dix minutes.

~OQ~

Les installations allaient bon train même si aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche pour autre chose que des pures formalités. Chacun dans son coin, ils travaillaient en fusillant l'autre du regard. Dehors il faisait de plus en plus sombre et la neige commençait à tomber dans les rues toutes décorées pour Noël. Soudain, brisant le silence de glace, Robin dit:

-Tu sais, ma mère me demande toujours quand est-ce que l'on va se remettre ensemble à chaque Noël...

-Tu as essayé de lui répondre jamais, claqua Regina en collant de mauvaise humeur des "flocons" sur les grandes fenêtres. Mais se souvenant de la douce et merveilleuse personne qu'était Madame Locksley, elle se repentit tout de suite et demanda alors: comment va-t-elle?

-Pas très bien depuis la mort de mon père...

-Ton père est... oh, je suis vraiment désolée!

Elle laissa les autocollants tomber au sol et sans réfléchir une seule seconde, s'approcha de Robin et le prit dans ses bras. C'était étrange de constater à quel point ce geste leur était encore naturel, avec quelle aisance les bras de Robin encerclèrent la taille de Regina et avec quelle facilité elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Des années de querelles futiles venaient de s'envoler, ils retrouvaient enfin leur juste place dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un vrai miracle de Noël.

-Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut vraiment qu'on décore cette salle, sourit Regina tout contre les lèvres de Robin.

-Ca peut bien attendre encore un baiser...

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! **

**A demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello! **

**Voici pour le jour 2! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**2- A's best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on B**

* * *

Emma regardait sa meilleure amie Regina. C'était presque terrifiant de la voir autant rongée... Voilà, Regina était depuis toujours amoureuse de Robin, leur ami d'enfance, et si Emma ne se trompait pas, il n'était pas indifférent au charme de la jolie brune. Mais ces deux idiots, handicapés du sentiment, n'avaient jamais été capables de régler leur petit problème d'ego et aucun des deux n'avait donc jamais fait le premier pas. Regina en souffrait, Robin en souffrait et c'était comme cela depuis des années. Alors quand Mary Margaret avait proposé un Noël Canadien, Emma avait immédiatement vu se profiler un plan ultime d'entremetteuse... Elle appela son amie Mary le soir même:

-Il faut absolument truquer le jeu! Il est grand temps que tout ce bazar de sentiments inavoués cesse. Regina et Robin vont s'offrir des cadeaux à Noël et avec une peu de chance...

~OQ~

_Matin de Noël_

Il avait tellement neigé ces derniers jours que tout le trafic aérien avait été arrêté. Ainsi aucun des six amis de la bande n'avait pu rejoindre sa famille et ils avaient donc décidé de passer Noël ensemble dans le grand appartement de Regina.

Mary et David se câlinaient dans le canapé, encore dans leurs pyjamas spécial Noël, deux sourires niais couvrant leurs visages. Emma et Killian dégustaient à même le sol le lait de poule que venait tout juste de préparer Regina. De son côté, Robin était au téléphone avec sa mère, et quant à Regina, malheureuse comme une pierre, elle le regardait abattue depuis le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était emmitouflée dans un plaid. Emma remarqua immédiatement sa tristesse et décida qu'il était grand temps que cela cesse. Elle attendit que Robin raccroche et puis s'exclama:

-Les cadeaux maintenant! Killian?

Killian tendit son cadeau à Mary-Margaret. Il s'agissait d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet en laine très douce assortis. Mary était aux anges. Vint ensuite le tour de David de donner son cadeau à Emma (une nouvelle veste en cuir rouge, l'ancienne tombait vraiment en lambeaux). Puis, Mary offrit une photo encadrée d'elle et de David à ce dernier, et Emma offrit une très bonne bouteille de rhum vieillit en fut à Killian.

-Je suppose qu'on doit s'échanger nos cadeaux alors, sourit Robin en tendant un gros cadeau à Regina. A son tour, elle lui donna un paquet, rougissant comme jamais.

La jolie brune ouvrit son cadeau. Il contenait tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait par quoi commencer: des soins pour la peau, des bougies, des bains moussants, des boules de bain, et tout cela à son odeur favorite: la pomme. Il y avait aussi un bon pour une journée au spa et un parfum dans une bouteille ouvragée.  
Robin, lui aussi était ravi de son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un kit d'entretien pour son arc et ses flèches. Pour lui, qui était passionné de tir à l'arc, c'était le cadeau parfait. Ainsi donc, elle se souvenait de sa passion, il ne lui en avait pourtant parlé qu'une fois ou deux...

-Oh Robin, c'est beaucoup trop! s'exclama Regina en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est jamais trop pour toi... et puis tu m'as aussi gâté. D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie, j'ai un autre petit cadeau pour toi... C'est quelque chose de spécial, que j'aurai du t'offrir depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage de le faire. Mais aujourd'hui, ça semble être le bon moment, et puis surtout, je n'en peux plus d'attendre...

Il sortit un petit bouquet de houx de sa poche intérieur et il le positionna juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Regina souriait déjà à s'en déboîter la mâchoire, les yeux remplis de larmes de bonheur. Et enfin il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait retenu depuis des années. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part de ne pas avoir sauté le pas plus tôt, parce que diable que c'était bon! Il était à peu près sûr de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en passer.  
Immédiatement, Regina l'embrassa en retour sous le regard attendri de leurs amis, en particulier celui d'Emma qui se sentait personnellement fière de son petit méfait. Avec un peu de chance ces deux idiots ne gâcheraient pas tout encore une fois, parce que une chose était certaine: ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà,**

**Encore désolée du fait que ce soit très court, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire plus long... La preuve j'écris ça dans un couloir à même le sol entre deux examens... Bref! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ce troisième jour! Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus pour parler de tout et de rien et vais plutôt vous laisser à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**3-A works as aa Santa's helper. B has a small child.**

* * *

-Bon, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ou tu veux aller tout seul voir le Père Noël? demanda Robin à son fils Roland.

Le petit garçon de quatre ans à peine, fier comme un paon sourit à son père et dit:

-Tout seul! Mais si tu veux un photo avec le Père Noël il faut le dire, hein!

Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son petit bébé déjà si grand sautillant pour aller rencontrer son idole: le Père Noël. Il sentit une présence près de lui et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Il s'agissait d'une "assistante" du Père Noël. La jeune femme brune souriait et rassurait des enfants impressionnés. Elle était magnifique, pensa Robin, d'une de ces beautés très rare, presque impossible. Elle parvint à faire sourire une petite fille en lui tendant une pomme d'amour et se tourna dans la direction de Robin pour voir si elle devait encore charger d'un enfant. C'était la fin de la journée, ainsi plus personne n'attendait derrière Robin. Elle soupira de soulagement et remarquant le regard du brun posé sur elle, elle lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et montrant du menton Roland qui riait sur les genoux du Père Noël, elle lui dit:

-Il est très mignon! Mon fils refuse de venir depuis que je suis un lutin et que lui, est devenu un adolescent...

Ce disant elle montrait son costume rouge et vert. Sur n'importe qui il aurait semblé ridicule, mais sur elle cela aurait pu passer pour de la haute couture. Robin lui sourit en retour et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Roland revint vers eux avec sa photo et tous les trois continuèrent tout naturellement leur discussion. Regina, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, les invita bien vite pour prendre un café ou un chocolat chaud chez elle et c'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, ils riaient tous sur son canapé rejoints par son fils Henry.

Regina et Robin devinrent très vite de bons amis, Henry adorait déjà Roland comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et tous les quatre passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble, à la patinoire, au marché de Noël, ou juste autour d'un chocolat chaud. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et ils passaient aisément pour une belle petite famille heureuse pour les inconnus qu'ils croisaient dans la rue. Et c'est aussi simplement que cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table le soir de Noël. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, remplie de rires et même d'un peu de magie quand, dehors, il commença à neiger.

Minuit passée, Roland et Henry s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Regina les couvrit de deux plaids douillets et passa des oreillers sous leurs têtes. Elle s'assura que le feu de bois les tiendrait bien au chaud toute la nuit et elle se tourna vers Robin. Elle était de jour en jour plus belle, pensa-t-il; et alors sans pouvoir vraiment aller contre la volonté de son cœur, il traversa la pièce et vint capturer ses lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser fougueux quasi immédiatement et sourit tout contre ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait:

-Joyeux Noël Regina.

-Joyeux Noël Robin, répondit-elle doucement en un souffle à peine audible tant elle était émerveillée de ce qui venait de se produire.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, face à face au milieu du salon devant le feu de cheminée crépitant pendant ce qui aurait pu être une seconde comme une éternité. Ils se découvraient comme pour la première fois, ils découvraient aussi les sentiments qui les liaient certainement depuis longtemps et enfin, Regina glissa sa main dans celle de Robin et murmura:

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir seule le jour de Noël... Que dirais-tu de me prendre dans tes bras cette nuit?

-J'en dis que c'est une merveilleuse idée, et que je me voyais aussi très mal passer cette nuit sans toi à mes côtés... mais d'abord, il est temps de faire le boulot du Père Noël, mon petit lutin...

Ils déposèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, les cadeaux des enfants sous le grand sapin et puis, c'est main dans la main qu'ils montèrent à l'étage pour jouir de quelques douces heures de repos dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**That's it! :D**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous dis bien sûr à demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'espère que tout va bien par chez vous! En tout cas, voici le petit OS du jour rien que pour vous... **

**Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**4- A is desperate to find a particular item as a present for someone, but it's been sold out everywhere. B helps.**

* * *

C'était désespérant! Robin avait passé des jours et des nuits à essayer de se procurer le cadeau parfait pour son fils, Roland, mais rien à faire. Il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il cherchait puisque c'était la seule et unique chose que Roland avait bien voulu mettre sur sa liste au Père Noël: le tout dernier jeu vidéo à la mode. Mais voilà... c'était bientôt Noël, et même si la fabrique du Père Noël ne devait jamais être en rupture de stock de quoi que ce soit, dans la vraie vie, dans les magasins et les sites internet, le jeu était en totale rupture de stock; le jeu était bien trop récent et ainsi aucun site de vente d'occasion ne l'avait encore en "stock".

Dépité, Robin n'était pas loin d'abandonner, il ne lui restait qu'une seule boutique à visiter et puis il n'aurait plus aucun autre recours. Il passa la porte et, sans même aller dans les rayons, il décida d'aller directement à la caisse:

-Bonjour, je cherche ce jeu dont tout le monde parle...

-Si vous parlez de _Storybrooke: la ville des conte de fées,_ je suis désolé, mais j'ai vendu le dernier il y a trois semaines de ça...

-Oh, je vois... plus qu'à trouver les bons mots pour expliquer ça à mon fils...

Robin allait pour partir de la boutique, quand une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva face à une femme extraordinairement belle:

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation... voilà... mon fils Henry, est passionné de jeux vidéos. Ma sœur, Zelena, qui fait partie de l'équipe de création du jeu le lui a offert il y a plus d'un an, bien avant qu'il ne soit commercialisé. Henry a du finir le jeu une bonne vingtaine de fois et il en a tellement d'autres que je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas de vous le donner pour votre fils...

Ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde, Robin la prit dans ses bras, fou de joie. Elle était comme un ange tombé du ciel. D'abord raide face à ce contact inattendu et soudain, la jeune femme finit par sourire et apprécier l'étreinte. Ils se séparèrent un peu honteux, mais afin de casser la glace, la jolie brune dit d'un sourire des plus sincères:

-Je suis Regina Mills! Enchantée...

-Oh pardon! Quelle manque de manières de ma part! Je suis Robin of Locksley, et vous, vous venez de sauver le Noël de mon fils Roland. Il n'a que cinq ans et est encore persuadé que le Père Noël a un stock inépuisable de cadeaux, j'aurai vraiment eu du mal à lui faire croire que le grand bonhomme fait ses courses comme tout le monde et qu'il est lui aussi victime des sold out.

Regina explosa de rire, et puis passant son bras sous celui de Robin elle dit d'un air mutin:

-Venez, nous somme à deux pas de chez moi et en plus du jeu, je peux aussi vous offrir un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Vous me direz tout de ce Père Noël addict au shopping...

-Pas sûr qu'une seule tasse de chocolat suffise pour que je puisse vous donner une histoire avec tous les détails, mais c'est un début...

-J'ai tout mon temps... et si une tasse ne suffit pas, un dîner en plus pourrait peut être convenir, non?

Et ils sortirent de la boutique, ne réalisant pas une seule seconde qu'ils venaient là de rencontrer l'amour de leur vie... Plus tard, il serait d'ailleurs de tradition familiale de jouer à chaque matin de Noël à _Storybrooke: la ville des contes de fée_, et de rire de la ressemblance de la méchante reine avec Regina et de celle de Robin au non moins célèbre Robin des bois...  
Mais il s'agit là d'une toute autre histoire, tout comme celle du Noël où Robin et Regina traverseraient la ville de part en part à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Henry et qu'ils trouveraient la veille de Noël dans le même magasin où ils s'étaient rencontrés...

* * *

**Holala qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir vous écrire des OS plus longs... j'ai l'impression d'utiliser beaucoup trop d'ellipses narratives et beaucoup trop de raccourcis dans la trame de l'histoire... mais bon j'espère que ça vous plait tout de même...**

**Bisous et à demain! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Je suis vraiment super préssée, alors je ne vais pas me perdre en Bla bla inutile... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**5-A&B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they have to work through the holidays.**

* * *

-Salut, dit Robin en entrant dans les locaux presque vides de son entreprise. En réalité ils n'étaient que deux: lui et une certaine Regina Mills qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs que de vue. Peut être lui avait-il déjà adressé un petit mot dans un ascenseur à l'occasion, mais rien de plus...

-Salut, répondit-elle avec un sourire charmant qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt. La jolie brune faisant un peu de place sur la table de travail commun continua: alors comme ça on a tous les deux si peu d'obligations familiales qu'on travaille même le jour de Noël, hein?

Il sourit. Oui, il n'était visiblement pas le seul à vivre que pour son travail... Il s'assit face à elle sur cette table qui semblait immense ainsi vidée de ses occupants habituels, et en silence il se mit au travail. Mais bientôt son regard dévia de sa table de comptabilité pour enfin se poser sur Regina. Elle était comme une de ces statues grecques: parfaite en tout point, mince et musclée à la fois, chacune de ses lignes sculptées avec précision, un visage ovale aux airs altiers... et pourtant quelque chose semblait brisé en elle...  
Voilà qui n'allait pas aider sa concentration: elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et lui, pauvre crétin, ça le rendait toute chose.

-Ce que vous voyez vous plait? demanda-t-elle sans pour autant lever le nez de l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Pris en flagrant délit, Robin ne savait que répondre, mais il n'eut pas à le faire car bientôt elle continua: vous n'êtes pas mal non plus...

Et là... comment dire qu'il ne s'était pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas, attendu à passer le matin de Noël de cette façon! La jolie brune mit de côté ordinateur et paperasse d'un geste impatient qui les fit presque tomber au sol; et monta à quatre pattes sur la table, s'approchant dangereusement de Robin.

-Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et j'arrête tout... mais sachez que je vous observe depuis un moment et que ça serait un très bon cadeau de Noël pour moi.

Robin ne dit rien. Au contraire, il fit valser ses papiers et attira la brune à lui. Installée sur ses genoux, il plaça ses mèches brunes derrières ses oreilles et puis fonça littéralement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Avec passion et délectation, ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre à travers ce baiser; ou peut être était-ce leurs âmes qui se reconnaissaient? En tout cas, très vite leurs habits furent de trop dans le tableau et avec eux toute forme de timidité.

Nus comme au jour de leur naissance, Regina s'allongea sur la table en bois vernis et Robin vint la surmonter. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il fut certain d'une chose: aussi inattendue qu'était cette façon de passer le matin de Noël, c'était certainement la meilleure de toute sa vie. Pour une fois il n'était pas seul, pour une fois son amante n'était pas son travail, et pour une fois il avait une bonne raison de fêter Noël. Il l'embrassa, beaucoup plus tendrement que tous leurs baisers précédents et puis il entra en elle. Explosion de sensations! Explosion d'émotions! Explosion de bonheur!

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jolie brune, elle souriait doucement, comme si elle aussi passait le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie. C'était fou comme une personne qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas du tout, venait de devenir son monde tout entier. Comment n'avait-il pas pris plus tôt conscience de son existence? Comment n'avait-il pas été plus tôt hypnotisé par son parfum? Comment n'était-il pas tombé amoureux d'elle dès la première fois où il l'avait effleurées au détour d'un couloir?  
Il ne savait rien de tout cela, mais ce qui était certain c'était qu'il était bien parti pour rattraper tout ce retard. Il voulait tout connaître d'elle, il voulait être la raison de chacun de ses sourires et il voulait aussi être l'épaule qui récolterait la moindre de ses larmes. Il voulait tout cela et encore plus. Il voulait être à elle, et il voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Il voulait ne plus jamais passer un matin de Noël seul dans un bureau, mais aux pieds d'un grand sapin, la serrant, elle, dans ses bras.  
On pourrait bien lui dire que tout cela était bien trop précipité, mais visiblement quand on sait, on sait.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**A demain! *-* (n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage!)**

**Bisous!**

**Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**désolée pour l'heure tardive, mais j'ai eu une longue journée!**

**J'espère dans tous les cas que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**6- A&B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve**

* * *

C'est malin... pensa Regina en tenant sa main enroulée dans un torchon. Elle s'était bêtement coupée en préparant la dinde (fichu volatile) pour le repas du réveillon de Noël. Elle avait eu beau protester, sa sœur Zelena l'avait traînée de force aux urgences et maintenant Noël était fichu... La brune et la rouquine attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, quand un homme s'assit près d'elles. Il semblait vraiment inquiet:

-Tout va bien monsieur? demanda Regina.

-Heu oui... enfin non! Mon fils est gravement blessé, sa mère va me tuer! C'était notre premier Noël rien que lui et moi et je n'ai même pas été capable de le surveiller convenablement!

-Oh, ne vous faites pas de reproches. Mon fils, Henry serait capable de grimper à mains nues sur l'Empire State Building le temps que je me retourne pour payer une addition. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Roland...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Roland va bien s'en sortir et sera tout content d'ouvrir ses cadeaux demain matin, dit Regina souriante en lui prenant la main dans la sienne, celle non blessée bien sûr.

Bien tôt Regina fut prise en charge. Quelques points de suture plus tard et elle retourna dans la salle d'attente où Zelena l'attendait, toujours en pleine discussion avec le père inquiet.

-'Gina! Robin a eu des nouvelles! Son fils va bien, mais ils vont devoir passer Noël ici... Je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer demain pour leur tenir compagnie avec Henry! s'exclama Zelena en s'approchant de sa sœur, puis en murmurant de sorte qu'elle seule puisse entendre, elle dit: j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais... il te plait non?

Regina donna un petit coup d'épaule à Zelena, mais c'est bien souriante qu'elle se tourna vers Robin en s'exclamant:

-C'est une bonne idée. Ca ne vous dérange pas?

-Bien au contraire... j'en serais vraiment heureux! Et Roland aussi!

~OQ~

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, comme promis, Regina, Zelena et Henry entrèrent dans la chambre du petit Roland les bras chargés de plats de Noël, de cadeaux et de grands sourires aux lèvres. Robin les accueillit à bras ouverts et fit rapidement les présentations entre ses nouveaux amis et son fils. Bien vite on aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années, comme une famille. Les enfants avaient déballé leurs cadeaux et s'amusaient ensemble sur le lit de Roland.  
Quant à Regina et Robin, ils s'échangeaient des regards que Zelena ne manqua pas d'observer... il était grand temps qu'elle fasse jouer ses talents d'entremetteuse pour ces deux là! Elle servit des parts généreuses de dinde et de pommes de terres douces, et puis prétextant une envie soudaine de soda elle sortit de la chambre pour aller en "chercher dans le distributeur". Elle n'en fit rien, et se contenta juste de décrocher un bouquet de houx au plafond pour le replacer juste au dessus de la porte de la chambre de Roland.

Elle connaissait les hommes comme Robin... en bon gentleman, il s'empresserait de venir les aider pour rapporter les courses et les plats dans leur voiture. Et elle, elle s'arrangerait pour les faire passer en même temps la porte. Le tour serait joué! Fière d'elle, elle s'empressa de récupérer une canette de soda pour sa "couverture" et entra dans la chambre, un sourire inexplicable planté sur le visage.

-Tu en as bien mis du temps pour trouver un soda! Dit Henry.

-Tais-toi gamin, fait comme si de rien n'était! s'exclama Zelena en s'assurant que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué sa longue absence.

-Oh toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais tu fais la même tête que quand tu as essayé de caser maman avec Graham... quelle catastrophe...

-Cette fois-ci je te jure que ça ira comme sur des roulettes! dit Zelena en se servant une part de bûche glacée.

Henry roula des yeux, mais en se tournant et en voyant à quel point sa mère avait l'air heureuse en compagnie de Robin il sourit. Oui, cette fois-ci c'était bien différent, il y avait un éclat différent dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'inexplicable mais qui laisser penser que c'était loin d'être leur dernier Noël tous ensemble...

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Bonne fin de soirée!**

**Vivichan10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**Vous allez bien? J'espère que oui et aussi que ce septième petit OS vous plaira! Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**7- A can't wrap gifts ti save their life. B is their neighbot and can help**

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc_

Regina s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle y trouva Robin, son voisin et tout dernièrement compagnon. Il tenait un sac rempli de ce qui semblait être une vingtaine de cadeaux de Noël et de l'autre main, un rouleau de papier cadeau.

-Tu n'as toujours pas appris à faire les paquets, hein? sourit-elle en le laissant entrer sans oublier de l'embrasser au passage.

-Crois-moi... j'ai essayé...

-Je vois...

Robin alla s'installer sur le canapé pendant que Regina dégageait la table pour se mettre au travail. D'un geste rapide et précis elle commença à emballer encore et encore chaque cadeau que Robin avait posé à côté d'elle. Ce dernier la regardait faire, ses yeux amoureux posés sur la mine concentrée de la jolie brune. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire de même, et ce même si sa vie en dépendait... Quand elle arriva presque au bout de la pile, il se leva, prit le ruban et en enroula un bon mètre autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Oh tu sais... je vais déballer mon cadeau... qui soit dit en passant, est magnifique dans cette robe.

-Robin... j'ai bientôt fini, laisse-moi emballer les derniers cadeaux, ils ne vont pas le faire eux-mêmes! Et puis tu ne peux pas ouvrir ton cadeau maintenant, il va falloir attendre le matin de Noël!

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, bien trop occupée à gémir sous les baisers de Robin dans son cou et sur la naissance de ses seins. Tenant sa promesse, il la déballa... enfin, il la déshabilla et la suite vous la connaissez déjà tous.

~OQ~

_Matin de Noël, appartement de Robin:_

-Et maintenant ton cadeau, sourit Robin en se relevant du canapé où lui et Regina se câlinaient pour se tenir chaud depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés.

-Je l'ai sûrement déjà vu puisque j'ai emballé tous tes cadeaux! rit la brune.

-Oh non non non! Celui là est spécial, je l'ai emballé moi-même... enfin avec l'aide de Killian et Emma... Je ne voulais pas te gâcher la surprise.

-Ca promet... la dernière fois Emma m'avait emballé mon cadeau dans une chaussette... elle a affirmé que c'était pour rappeler les chaussettes devant la cheminé et que j'avais du bol, car au moins les chaussettes étaient propres...

Mais elle fut surprise de constater que la petite boîte que lui tendait Robin était parfaitement emballée dans un tissus de soie blanche. Elle sourit tendrement à son compagnon, déjà émue rien que par le geste de celui-ci; ce qui avait visiblement nécessité beaucoup d'attention et d'affection. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque geste et enfin elle finit par soulever le petit couvercle de la boîte. A l'intérieur, sur un coussin en velours bleu un magnifique collier en or avec un véritable saphir en pendentif.

-Oh Robin! C'est beaucoup trop! Tu n'aurai pas du!

-Ce n'est rien... il fallait bien que je te remercie pour ton aide avec les papiers cadeaux!

Regina explosa de rire en tombant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Elle avait cependant un cadeau pour lui aussi, alors, elle lui dit:

-Tu sais... on vit déjà quasiment ensemble... quand on n'est pas ici, on est chez moi... la dernière fois que j'ai dormi seule remonte à des mois... Qu'en dirais-tu si nous vendions nos deux appartements pour acheter une maison?

-Madame Mills veut vivre son amour au grand jour?! J'en dis que je serais certainement l'homme le plus fou en refusant, et que je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde en acceptant.

Robin passa le bijou autour du cou Regina et ensuite, ils se pelotonnèrent à nouveau dans le canapé tout en s'embrassant avec fougue.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Ca vous a plu j'espère?**

**A demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! **

**Ca va vous? Noël approche à petits pas, hein? Que ferez vous pendant les fêtes?**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira en tout cas! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**8- A's ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. B poses as A's fiancé.**

* * *

-Robin! C'est une catastrophe! s'exclama Regina en entrant à la volée dans le bureau de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es encore cassé un ongle, dit Robin rien que pour l'embêter.

-Ah ah... très drôle... Non, ce qu'il y a c'est que cet abruti de John va venir avec sa poule luxe à la soirée de chez Ruby!

-Attends... John, comme John qui t'a brisé le cœur? Je vais me le faire! A moins que... j'ai peut être une idée...

~OQ~

-Bon, je répète le plan... dit Regina un peu mal à l'aise en ajustant la cravate de Robin qui allait jouer le rôle de son petit-ami rien que pour la soirée. Elle continua: Mission, rabattre le clapet de cet abruti avec notre amour magique. On est ensemble depuis trois ans et on file le parfait amour...

-En gros c'est ça... même si on avait dit deux ans...

-Oh, si je commence déjà à oublier ce genre de détails, qu'est-ce que ça va être tout à l'heure...

-Tout va bien se passer, allez! Allons-y!

Robin et Regina s'avancèrent dans la salle où la fête battait déjà son plein. En quelques minutes, les deux amis avaient déjà attrapé un verre chacun et dansaient en compagnie de Ruby et d'Emma. Et puis tout à coup, Regina attrapa Robin par les pans de la chemise et l'attira à elle.

-Il est là, c'est ça? demanda Robin. Regina hocha la tête, alors Robin prit les choses en main. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, passa son doigt sous son menton et plongea sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bah ça alors! S'exclamèrent Ruby et Emma d'une même voix. Puis comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un de leurs plans et que surtout cela était destiné à rendre jaloux John, elle sourirent. Oh bien sûr, elles savaient que entre eux il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié, mais cela allait être drôle de voir comment ils allaient s'en sortir.

Le baiser entre Regina et Robin dura bien plus de temps que cela aurait été nécessaire, mais de toute évidence, tous les deux n'en avaient rien à faire et prenaient visiblement leur pied. Ils se séparèrent uniquement quand une main vint tapoter l'épaule de la jolie brune. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son ex John. Ils se regardèrent tous un peu gênés, et puis, Regina qui avait toujours une habilité extrême à se sortir de toute situation avec classe, afficha un sourire de circonstance et dit poliment:

-John! Comme c'est étrange de te croiser ici... Je te présente Robin. Robin voici John.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, John observant l'ami de Regina comme s'il s'agissait d'un dangereux criminel, et Robin lui rendant la pareille, surtout qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait subir à la jolie brune. Tout naturellement, la main de Robin trouva sa place autour de la taille de Regina, un peu comme pour la rassurer, mais aussi en quelque sorte pour la protéger. John en miroir attrapa sa nouvelle compagne, Cindy, par la hanche et demanda:

-Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble... N'étiez vous pas amis quand nous sortions encore ensemble?

-En effet, et j'était là aussi quand vous l'avez laissée seule et enceinte avec votre enfant. D'ailleurs, si vous vous posez la question, Henry va bien... dit sèchement Robin.

-De ce que j'en sais ce gosse pourrait très bien être le votre.

-Non, car contrairement à toi, j'ai été fidèle, John, rajouta Regina d'un ton tranchant qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe quelle personne à qui elle aurait adressé ces quelques mots.

-Très bien, alors vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? demanda Cindy pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

D'une seule et unique voix, Regina et Robin dirent:

-Deux ans.

-Waouh! Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux! s'exclama la jeune femme d'un ton surexcité qui n'allait vraiment pas avec son âge.

-Oui, cela fait deux ans et je dois dire que nous sommes vraiment très amoureux. Regina est une femme tellement extraordinaire qu'il me serait impossible de ne pas l'adorer et la chérir. Ses yeux à eux seuls pourraient changer le monde si vous voulez mon avis...

-Chéri... dit attendrie Regina, surtout que cela sonnait si vrai dans la bouche de son meilleur ami. Mais Robin était loin d'avoir fini:

-Je l'ai d'ailleurs demandé en mariage en février dernier, nous allons nous marier au printemps...

Ok, ça c'était de l'impro totale, pensa Regina. Leur plan de base n'avait jamais parlé de fiançailles ou encore de mariage! Cela n'était pas bon du tout, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait savoir les réponses de l'autre si John ou Cindy posait n'importe quelle question. Et bien sûr, Cindy avait des questions!

-Oh c'est vrai!? Faites donc voir la bague!

Regina remercia le ciel d'avoir mis une bague à son annulaire gauche plus tôt pour empêcher de se faire draguer dans le métro et montra donc le faux diamant à Cindy qui n'y vit que du feu. Malheureusement, John s'y mit aussi:

-Et où avez vous donc fait votre demande?

Et la catastrophe, les deux répondirent en même temps:

-Près de la tour Eiffel! Dit Regina.

-Sur un bateau! Dit Robin.

Petit temps de vide et puis finalement, Regina réfléchissant à toute vitesse s'exclama:

-Oui, sur une péniche à Paris!

De l'autre bout de la table du buffet, chacune un verre à la main Emma et Ruby trouvaient la situation très amusante. Surtout que plus celle-ci se corsait et plus Robin et Regina se rapprochaient, se collant maintenant l'un à l'autre. Après une bonne vingtaine de questions, John et Cindy finirent par laisser le "couple" tranquille et les deux amis purent rejoindre Emma et Ruby qui enchaînaient maintenant avec de la tarte aux marrons.

-Ouf! On l'a échappé belle! En tout cas si on devait se mettre ensemble je te préviens que tu as plutôt intérêt à me faire ta demande à Paris et jamais sur un bateau... j'ai un mal de mer terrible! s'exclama Regina en embrassant Robin sur la joue avec tendresse.

-J'en prends note... parce que vois-tu... je me disais que... commença Robin un peu hésitant.

-Que ce petit jeu de couple était très facile entre nous? Oui moi aussi j'ai pensé ça... le coupa Regina.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui... tu penses vraiment que mes yeux pourraient changer le monde entier à eux seuls?

-Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit, oui.

Regina sourit doucement, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Discrètement, Ruby et Emma s'échangèrent un clin d'œil, elles qui attendaient ça depuis si longtemps, et toutes heureuses elles se servirent un nouveau verre de champagne rien que pour l'occasion.  
Regina et Robin, eux, continuaient à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Emma s'exclame:

-Hey les gars doucement tout de même, Henry a encore des couches, on va attendre un peu avant de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur...

* * *

**Voilà! **

**Aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de vous faire un chapitre un peu plus long car j'avais un peu de temps, j'espère que cela vous aura fait plaisir et aussi que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Bisous et à demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello et bon lundi à tout le monde!**

**Autant hier j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, aujourd'hui, je crois bien qu'il est très court...**

**Enjoy tout de même! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**9- A vows to do something nice for a stranger during the Christmas time. B is that stranger.**

* * *

Regina en avait plus qu'assez qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur, qu'elle était froide, blasée, et même selon certains, méchante. L'esprit des fêtes était un terrain idéal pour leur prouver à quel points ils avaient tort. Il était temps d'être activement quelqu'un de meilleur! C'était décidé: cette année, elle commencerait déjà par faire quelque chose de gentil pour un parfait inconnu... et qui sait, plus tard, elle pourrait voir les choses en grand et aider d'autres personnes à grande échelle.

L'occasion de faire le bien autour d'elle se présenta bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de chez elle, quand, au croisement d'une rue elle bouscula un homme et renversa son café à emporter au passage.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis terriblement désolée! s'exclama la jolie brune en essayant vainement d'éponger la chemise du brun avec son mouchoir de poche.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment, j'étais moi-même perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai aucunement fait attention!

-J'insiste, laissez-moi au moins vous payer un autre café.

-Ce serait avec plaisir! sourit le brun, il lui tendit la main et se présenta: Robin of Locksley, ravi de vous rencontrer, et ce malgré le "choc" de cette rencontre.

-Regina Mills, répondit Regina en serrant joyeusement sa main en retour.

Tout naturellement ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte et après avoir acheté un café, ils continuèrent à discuter en avançant dans la ville au gré de leurs pas. C'était étonnant comment le hasard faisait bien les choses... jamais Regina n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant que Robin. Il pouvait parler de tout et de rien, et pourtant elle était captivé par tout ce qu'il disait. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et, encore plus merveilleux, il adorait bon nombre de choses qu'elle aussi affectionnait. De son côté, Robin, trouvait que Regina était la personne la plus charmante qu'il ait rencontré depuis son arrivée aux Etats-Unis, lui, qui ne jurait que pour son Angleterre natale, trouvait soudain beaucoup d'intérêt pour le pays de l'oncle Ben. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il se trouvaient tous deux très attrayants...

Le café était fini depuis longtemps et clairement Regina avait bien accompli sa bonne action, et pourtant ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à se quitter, pas alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à se connaître.

D'un commun accord, au café suivit un repas dans un petit restaurant tranquille, et à ce repas une promenade sur le marché de Noël et une fin de journée à la patinoire. Regina avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Robin n'avait jamais autant souri de sa vie; et ça mes amis, c'est ce que l'on appelle tomber amoureux...

Le soir, tel un bon gentleman, Robin raccompagna Regina chez elle, justement là où ils s'étaient rencontrés ce matin même. Et pourtant ils leur semblait se connaître depuis une éternité maintenant, ils ne voulaient même plus se quitter. S'ils avaient pu s'écouter, peut être ne se seraient ils plus jamais quittés...

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour le café de ce matin, murmura Regina en posant sa main sur la tâche brunâtre de la chemise du jeune homme.

-Regina, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est rien... et sans ça on ne se serait pas rencontrés... pour ce prix là, je veux bien que tu renverses mon café tous les jours.

-Ca pourrait remplir mon quota de bonnes actions si je te paye un café tous les jours, non?

Regina et Robin explosèrent de rire. Le brun n'y tenant plus, l'embrassa tendrement. C'était bref, tellement rapide, mais si plaisant. Elle lui sourit, il lui sourit et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui plongea sur ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup moins timide.

* * *

**Voili voilou...**

**J'espère que, malgré la taille vraiment minuscule de cet OS, cela vous aura plu... Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à demain pour le jour 10 de ce calendrier de l'avant!**

**Bisous! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Vous allez bien?**

**Voici votre petit chapitre du jour pour votre calendrier de l'avant un peu spécial! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**10- A&B both sign up for a Christmas Pal project to exchange post cards.**

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était veuve, Regina ne voyait plus aucune raison de fêter Noël. Emma, sa meilleure amie avait fini par la convaincre de s'inscrire à un programme proposé pendant les fêtes de fin d'année aux familles de soldats morts au combat. Elle n'y croyait pas tellement et c'est plutôt à reculons qu'elle avait accepté, mais Emma avait été si insistante qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire autrement. Et voilà... elle était là devant une feuille blanche, prête à écrire à un parfait inconnu qui devait traverser la même chose qu'elle. Elle souffla et prit son plus beau stylo à la main.

_Lettre 1, Regina, 01 décembre 2019_

_Bonjour,_

_Je m'appelle Regina et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire dans cette lettre... Mais bon il faut bien se lancer, surtout parce que certainement, vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse vraiment comprendre à quel point c'est difficile de fêter Noël quand on est seul... J'ai perdu mon mari Daniel il y a trois ans, il devait rentrer en permission, mais il n'est jamais arrivé...  
C'est stupide de parler comme ça à un inconnu, j'y ai presque été forcée par mon amie, et je m'en excuse, mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour briser la glace de toute évidence. Quoi dire de plus? Ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur... je vous assure que je sais aussi être drôle! (J'espère ne pas avoir oublié comment l'être depuis tout ce temps...)._

_Regina Mills_

_Lettre 2, Robin, 05 décembre 2019_

_Bonjour Regina,_

_Moi c'est Robin. Ne vous en faites pas, une première lettre n'est jamais facile à rédiger! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre époux. J'ai pour ma part perdu ma femme, Marian, il y a six ans... ce programme m'a beaucoup aidé et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous!  
Que faites-vous dans la vie? Avez vous des passions?  
Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles au plus vite!_

_Robin of Locksley_

~OQ~

Des semaines avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait intégré le programme et Regina devait bien l'avouer, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé depuis un bon moment. Elle discutait avec trois personnes différentes, Mal qui avait perdu sa fille Lily le 11 septembre 2001, Rumple qui était sans nouvelles de son fils Neal depuis plusieurs années, et bien sûr Robin. Robin... Robin et elle s'écrivaient quotidiennement, ils se parlaient de tout et de rien et à Noël ils s'étaient même échangé des petits cadeaux! Ils utilisaient maintenant leur mail pour pouvoir communiquer plus rapidement. C'était devenu leur petit rituel, chaque soir était le moment préféré de Regina, moment où elle s'installait devant son ordinateur et répondait au mail que lui avait écrit Robin dans la matinée...

_Lettre 50, Regina, 15 janvier 2020_

_Salut Robin!_

_Comment peut-on préférer la poire à la pomme!? Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais goûté à mes tartes et mes chaussons aux pommes! Et puis, c'est quoi ce surnom de "Majesté"? Tu as de la chance que j'ai de l'affection pour toi, espèce d'homme des bois amateur de poires..._

_Regina_

_Lettre 440, Robin, 25 avril 2020_

_Chérie,_

_Chérie! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'écrire ce mot! Juste un petit message pour te dire que je t'aime et que je pense bien à toi!  
Heureusement que nous nous voyons la semaine prochaine, car je n'y tiens plus, j'ai besoin de te serrer contre moi, j'ai besoin de caresser ta joue, de t'embrasser, de..._

_Holala il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là au cas où tu lirais ce message au travail!_

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton Robin_

_Lettre 1789, Regina, 01 décembre 2022_

_Robin, mon amour,_

_Ca fait tellement bizarre de t'écrire à nouveau alors que tu dors juste à côté de moi, dans notre lit... Il y a trois ans de ça, je t'écrivais cette lettre si maladroite que tu t'obstine à garder dans ton portefeuille, et demain... demain nous serons mari et femme!_

_Tu m'as sauvée, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie et jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour cela. Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! Merci mon amour, merci pour tout! Et bravo... toi seul pouvait me faire aimer Noël à nouveau... c'est une bonne chose, car au moins je suis vraiment dans l'esprit des fêtes pour t'offrir un cadeau un peu en avance. Et pas n'importe quel cadeau: l'année prochaine nous serons trois à pendre nos chaussettes à la cheminé..._

_Ta future femme  
(Et notre bébé)_

* * *

**_Et voilà les amis, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!_**

**_Bonne nuit et à demain!_**

**_Vivichan10_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holala à quelque chose près j'allais poster le chapitre d'aujourd'hui à minuit passé!**

**Du coup je ne vais pas vous garder en haleine trop longtemps! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**11- A&B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.**

* * *

-Génial, soupira Regina en passant la porte de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie Emma. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter son invitation à cette ridicule fête de Noël, et elle aurait eu bien raison... elle venait de tomber nez à nez avec Robin, son ex petit-ami. Rien d'étonnant à cela, après tout le mari d'Emma, Killian, et lui étaient amis depuis toujours...  
Mais bon, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour maintenant, surtout pas alors qu'Emma lui sautant dans les bras en lui indiquant qu'elle avait pensé à elle en achetant du cidre car elle était sûre qu'elle viendrait malgré ses réticences. Regina sourit distraitement à la blonde, son attention toute entière sur le brun qui avait été autre fois sa moitié. Elle se laissa guider sans broncher vers le buffet où son amie avait préparé toute une panoplie de petits fours sur le thème de Noël, et décida que la seule façon de survivre à cette soirée était de se saouler. Autant commencer par quelque chose de fort...

-Du whisky, hein? Tu ne bois du whisky que quand tu es en colère...

-Va-t-en Robin, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de te voir ce soir... Faisons comme si nous étions des inconnus, tu veux? dit Regina, mais c'était sans compter sur son ex qui s'assit juste à côté d'elle en se servant un verre d'alcool à son tour.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Robin, et vous êtes?

-Bah quoi, on peut être des inconnus, mais moi je suis toujours poli!

-Va te faire voir Robin.

Elle avala son verre d'une traite et se leva. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce traquenard. Elle s'excuserait plus tard auprès d'Emma, mais là elle devait partir.

-Regina! Attends!

Et contre toute attente et contre tout bon sens, elle s'arrêta et retourna s'asseoir. Robin, en silence, lui servit un nouveau verre, mais cette fois-ci de Vodka et il trinqua avec elle. Regina, sourit doucement et dit:

-Vodka? Tu ne bois de la Vodka que quand tu es triste ou quand tu es nostalgique...

Robin ne répondit pas directement à cette remarque. Mais Regina avait bien raison, Robin était bien nostalgique. Il avala son verre et se tourna vers elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres en murmurant:

-Tu te rappelles la première fête de Noël qu'Emma avait organisé? On sortait tout juste de l'université, on avait tellement travaillé depuis quelques mois qu'on n'avait qu'une envie: s'amuser! On était tellement bourrés que... il s'interrompit, et Regina ne put retenir un petit rire ironique avant de prendre le relais:

-Qu'on avait fini la soirée dans la chambre d'amis à faire l'amour comme des bêtes... oui, je me souviens...

Grand silence. Chacun pensait au passé et certainement aussi à ce qu'aurait été leur présent si... si seulement...

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait faire semblant d'être ce soir là? Faire comme si ces cinq dernières années n'avaient pas existé, et juste voir ce qu'on peut faire de mieux? demanda Robin.

-Robin...

-Regina, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que je t'aime encore et je pense que toi aussi tu m'aimes encore. On a été des parfait crétins pour tout foutre en l'air alors que l'on était faits l'un pour l'autre...

-Qui te dis qu'on ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs?

-Je ne le sais pas, mais je sais que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. On pense aux raisons qui nous ont fait séparer sans arrêt, mais si on prenait le temps de penser aux raisons qui nous ont mis ensemble cela deviendrait clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il lui prit la main, elle lui sourit et tout doucement leurs lèvres se joignirent. Emma qui passait par là s'exclama:

-Cette fois-ci, prévenez-moi si vous comptez utiliser ma chambre d'amis... je ne me suis jamais remise de la dernière fois et mes yeux non plus.

Regina et Robin explosèrent de rire, comme cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis des années. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais leurs mains étaient toujours jointes, et quand minuit sonna, Robin se pencha sur Regina, l'embrassa doucement et dit:

-Joyeux Noël magnifique inconnue...

* * *

**Et voilà, terminé pour ce soir!**

**Rappelez vous de laisser une petite trace de votre passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. S'il vous plait restez courtois et constructifs... **

**Bonne nuit!**

**Vivichan10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien! **

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrai m'adresser au guest qui n'arrête pas de laisser des commentaires de moins en moins sympathiques. Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous infliger cette lecture si vous trouvez ça "nul", je pense que vous devez avoir mieux à faire n'est-ce pas? De plus, de quel droit m'insultez vous, c'est puérile et à moins que je ne me trompe nous ne nous connaissons pas, donc passez votre chemin et allez donc faire quelque chose qui vous plait au lieu de perdre votre temps ici. Sur ce, et parce que je ne veux pas répondre par la "violence" bonnes fêtes à vous.**

**Voilà, désolée pour les autres lecteurs adorables, et maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**12- A is stuck cooking in coffee shop on Christmas Day, and B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there**

* * *

-Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire le jour de Noël? demanda Robin en posant sa tasse de café noir très serré devant Regina à sa table habituelle.

-Et vous? Moi, au moins je ne travaille pas le jour de Noël, sourit Regina alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle. De toute façon elle était bien la seule cliente du café ce matin là.

Regina était une habituée et après presque deux ans de clientèle fidèle, elle et Robin se connaissaient très bien maintenant. Pourtant leur relation n'avait jamais été plus loin que cette petite conversation quotidienne, juste le temps que Regina avale son café et ses œufs brouillés. Ils avaient développé depuis un moment des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ils étaient bien trop timides pour s'avouer quoi que ce soit, alors ils continuaient cette relation au rythme du service de Robin.

-Vous ne deviez pas passer les fêtes dans le Maine avec votre famille? demanda-t-il.

-Ma mère a été imbuvable... et Zelena viendra ici au Nouvel An... et Henry passe ses vacances au ski avec mon amie Emma... je ne connais personne d'autre dans cette ville que vous et mes incapables de collègues, alors je passerai la soirée seule chez moi avec une bouteille de vin et une salade allégée... adieu la fête, les amis, la famille, les cadeaux et la dinde! Et vous? Que ferez-vous après votre service?

-Cette année c'est au tour de Marian d'avoir Roland pour Noël, alors je passerai certainement ma soirée exactement comme vous, si ce n'est que je déteste la salade et que je mangerai certainement une pizza ou des nouilles chinoises...

-Nous sommes vraiment des cas désespérés, hein?

-Des vraies âmes-sœurs solitaires...

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Robin rougit, mais Regina ne releva pas. Au contraire, elle s'exclama tout à fait soudainement:

-Et si au lieu d'être deux solitaires, nous passions la soirée ensemble? Nos plans restent les mêmes: un plat pas trop sophistiqué, une bouteille de vin, une soirée tranquille... mais au moins nous ne serons pas seuls.

C'était là casser tous leurs codes établis inconsciemment, et pourtant c'était drôlement plaisant! Robin approuva immédiatement son idée et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir passé la journée toute entière au café avec elle, le soir même il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Regina. Il toqua et au bout de quelques secondes Regina vient lui ouvrir.

-N'avions-nous pas parlé de quelque chose de simple? s'exclama Robin en voyant une table dressée avec une dinde en son centre et plein de mets plus magnifique les uns que les autres.

-Vous pouvez parler vous avec votre champagne et vos fleurs! rit Regina en montrant du doigt ce qu'il tenait à la main.

Ils se dévoraient des yeux et puis Regina, n'y tenant plus de toute cette tension, prit les fleurs et la bouteille pour les poser sur le comptoir et puis, sauta sur les lèvres de Robin. Il était temps! C'était doux, passionné, ardent tout à la fois, mais diable que c'était bon!

-Le repas va refroidir, dit Robin entre deux baisers.

-Peu importe, j'attends ça depuis le tout premier café que tu m'as servi.

Et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé de la brune. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils avaient prévue de passer Noël au départ, mais cela avait bien des avantages...

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui!**

**Bisous et à demain! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! **

**Avez-vous survécu à ce vendredi 13? J'espère que oui! ;-)**

**Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**13- A's little child wants to meet their favorite person for Christmas. B is said "Christmas present"**

* * *

-Chéri, tu es bien sûr de ne vouloir que ça pour Noël? Tu sais, le père est plus spécialisé en jouets... dit Robin en rendant sa liste de Noël à son fils Roland.

-Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de la rencontrer... A chaque fois que je t'en ai parlé, tu m'as dit qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que je la rencontre... et la magie du Père Noël c'est ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un miracle, non?

Roland le regardait avec des grands yeux pleins d'espoir, et en tant que père il n'avait pas le cœur de le décevoir... bon de toute évidence il allait devoir trouver le moyen d'organiser une rencontre entre son fils de six ans et la star internationale, chanteuse, actrice, Regina Mills...

~OQ~

Ca pour un miracle! Non seulement il avait réussi à rentrer en contact avec Regina Mills, mais il avait aussi réussi à la persuader, ainsi que sa suite d'avocats et d'agents, d'avoir une entrevue avec son fils. Heureusement pour lui, le point faible de Miss Mills était les enfants...  
Roland et lui attendaient dans le vestibule d'une chambre d'hôtel de luxe où le petit garçon allait rencontrer son idole. Il trépignait d'impatience et ne restait pas tranquille une seule seconde. Enfin, après ce qui leur avait semblé être une éternité, un homme en costume trois pièces sortit de la chambre et les ignora royalement avant de claquer la porte de sortie. Roland murmura à l'oreille de son père:

-C'était Graham, son ancien petit-ami...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et une jeune femme magnifique en sortit à son tour. Elle semblait être bouleversée, mais dès qu'elle les vit, elle afficha un magnifique sourire et s'exclama:

-Oh! Vous devez être Roland et son papa! Bienvenue à vous!

Elle se baissa à genoux pour être à la hauteur de Roland et lui fit un grand câlin. Il était aux anges, et Robin, lui, était sous le charme: elle était tout simplement superbe! Elle les invita à rentrer dans sa suite. De toute évidence, elle devait être entre deux vols car les valises étaient à peine défaites et son passeport l'attendait déjà sur la table basse. Robin lui en était que plus reconnaissant pour consacrer du temps à Roland alors qu'elle était visiblement très occupée et aussi plutôt affectée par sa récente rupture.  
Elle était extraordinaire avec Roland, elle riait avec lui, lui chantait ses chansons préférées et lui proposa même des places VIP à son prochain concert. Après plusieurs photos et plein de câlins, il était temps pour les garçons de la laisser tranquille et de prendre congé d'elle. Robin lui tendit la main en disant:

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez! Vous avez vraiment sauvé son Noël et le mien par la même occasion.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir, c'était un après-midi plus qu'agréable pour moi aussi, sourit-elle en ignorant la poignée de main pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille: je pars deux semaines pour filmer un clip, mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se revoit... on pourrait même passer le Nouvel An ensemble...

C'était inespéré et tellement inattendu, mais jamais Robin n'avait été aussi heureux. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de très fort, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait expliquer. Dans tous les cas, il était plus que partant pour cette aventure, et ça ne serait pas pour déplaire à Roland...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Vous avez aimé j'espère! **

**Bisous! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! **

**Enfin le weekend hein? J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce mois de décembre en tout cas...  
Je vous laisse tout de suite à votre lecture, qui je l'espère, sera agréable! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**14- A can't travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor B.**

* * *

-Comment ça tous les vols sont annulés!? s'exclama Robin devant la pauvre hôtesse d'accueil de l'aéroport qui ne pouvait décidément pas contrôler la météo. Prenant un ton un peu plus calme et raisonnable, il demanda: Comment est-ce que je fais moi pour aller voir ma famille dans l'Oregon.

-J'ai bien peur qu'avec la tempête de neige qui est annoncée vous ne pourrez pas partir Monsieur. Je suis désolée...

Robin souffla. Elle avait raison et il le savait très bien. Alors, il la salua et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche pour rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin de la maison il appela ses parents pour leur annoncer que malheureusement il ne pourrait être présent le jour de Noël. Il allait passer le pas de sa porte et puis il eut une idée: quitte à passer Noël ici, il devrait essayer de ne pas le passer seul. Tous ses amis étaient déjà partis dans les quatre coins du pays, et il ne se voyait vraiment pas passer les fêtes avec ses collègues et encore moins sa concierge aux vingt chats... oh! mais oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait passer un bon moment. Sa voisine de pallier, Regina Mills! Elle avait beau sembler bougonne au premier abord, en apprenant à la connaître un peu mieux, elle était d'une compagnie très agréable et il devait bien l'admettre, il en pinçait sacrément pour elle...  
Priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas changé ses plans à la dernière seconde et qu'elle n'ait pas non plus attrapé l'un des derniers vols pour rejoindre sa famille avec qui elle était brouillée depuis des années, il se détourna de sa propre porte et toqua à celle de Regina.

-Locksley? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ta famille ne voulait pas de toi?

-Haha, très drôle... non, il n'y avait plus d'avions à cause de la neige. Alors je me demandais si... si...

-J'irais acheter une dinde demain et je t'attendrai à dix sept heures pour m'aider à préparer le repas... Noël tout seul ce n'est vraiment pas drôle...

-Tu n'auras plus à être seule Regina. Si tu veux l'année prochaine tu pourrais venir chez moi dans l'Oregon... de toute façon ma mère fait toujours beaucoup trop de pudding et je ne te parle même pas des pommes de terre.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire, mais diable qu'elle était belle quand elle le faisait. C'était comme si son visage tout entier s'illuminait, c'était peut être cliché, mais alors elle était certainement la plus belle femme au monde. Et alors il se produisit l'impensable, Regina fit un pas en avant, prit le visage de Robin en coupe à l'aide de ses deux mains et elle l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle.

-Waouh! C'était pour quoi ça? demanda le brun estomaqué.

-Tu es vraiment gentil, l'esprit de Noël et puis... j'en avais sacrément envie... n'oublie pas, demain dix sept heures...

Elle sourit encore, le cœur de Robin manqua à nouveau un battement, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, Robin était certain de ne plus avoir de cœur du tout, et puis elle retourna dans son appartement le laissant seul sur le pallier devant le numéro 108 en métal de son appartement.

~OQ~

_L'année suivante:_

Les parents de Robin se trouvaient devant cette même exacte porte. Angie, sa mère toqua deux petits coups et après quelques secondes des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître Regina.

-Regina! Vous êtes splendide! s'exclama-t-elle face à sa belle fille qui l'accueillait avec un immense sourire et un ventre légèrement arrondi.

-Joyeux Noël! Venez, venez, Robin est dans la cuisine... il prétend savoir cuire la dinde, mais la catastrophe est proche si vous voulez mon avis... vous auriez du voir la dinde de l'année dernière... un désastre! Nous n'avions mangé que les pommes de terre...

Angie et Robert, le père de Robin, explosèrent de rire en serrant chacun à leur tour leur belle fille et future mère de leur petit-fils. C'était là le début d'une belle tradition familiale entre eux et ils en étaient tous absolument ravis. Dire qu'un an plus tard il y aurait un bébé à la même table qui était dressée ce soir dans la salle à manger!

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu!**

**Moi je vais aller profiter de mon premier vrai weekend depuis un bout de temps! A demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! **

**Bon dimanche à tout le monde! J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux, je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée... j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**15- A & B compete in Christmas house decoration**

* * *

-Robin, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi diable tu t'es inscrit contre moi au concours des décorations de Noël? Tu es au courant que toi et moi on vit dans la même maison n'est-ce pas? Tu comptes décorer la moitié de la maison et me laisser l'autre, c'est ça? demanda Regina alors que Robin entrait dans leur chambre à coucher. Il sourit en dénouant sa cravate, l'embrassa tendrement mais ne répondit rien, si ce n'est un chantant:

-Tu verras bien...

Regina qui ne comprenait pas toujours toutes les lubies de son compagnon hocha la tête et changea totalement de sujet.

Un mois plus tard était venu le grand jour de la remise des prix des plus belles décorations de Noël. Regina avait décoré la maison de fond en comble et était plutôt fière du résultat. Chaque détail avait été mûrement réfléchi, et le manoir avait tout d'un sapin de Noël géant. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Robin n'avait absolument rien fait... étrange...  
Le jury passa de pièce en pièce, prenant des notes et s'émerveillant derrière chaque nouvelle porte. La victoire était quasiment assurée pour la reine. Après avoir visité la dernière salle, ils allaient tous s'en aller, quand Robin s'exclama:

-Excusez-moi, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai moi-même préparé un petit quelque chose...

Il les mena dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Mary-Margareth surprise, s'approcha de lui et dit:

-Nous avons déjà vu le jardin, Robin...

-Peut-être, mais vous n'avez pas vu ceci, sourit le voleur.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et toutes les fées de Storybrooke apparurent dans le ciel au dessus d'eux. Elles venaient de toutes parts, apparaissant de derrière les cheminées, pointant leur nez hors des hauts sapins en bordure du jardin du manoir, et voltigeant joyeusement en convergeant vers le même point. Dans une chorégraphie gracieuse, elles se placèrent en une figure complexe proche d'un mandala et puis elles lancèrent à grandes poignées de la poudre de fée pour former un immense "_Regina, veux-tu m'épouser?_" dans le ciel.

-Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Regina en réalisant à peine ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ca pour une surprise, ça en était une! Elle se tourna vers les autres à la recherche de Robin, elle ne le voyait nulle part, et puis, soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il était là. Il lui souriait comme jamais, une bague à la main. La reine, loin de s'inquiéter de tous les yeux posés sur eux, sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre la raison.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui? demanda le brun alors que la mairesse le serrait fort dans ses bras.

-Tu supposes bien... et je pense aussi que tu as largement gagné le concours de cette année! rit Regina en l'embrassant à nouveau sous les applaudissements du jury et des fées toujours dans le ciel, qui entre temps avaient formé une nouvelle phrase avec de la poudre de fée: _"Elle a dit oui!"._

Les fées se posèrent en cercle autour du couple, toujours enlacé. Pour ne rien gâcher, et certainement parce que Robin y était pour quelque chose, toutes les illuminations de la ville s'allumèrent en même temps. Regina se détacha de lui, son visage éclairé par toutes ces couleurs festives. Elle était radieuse, à en couper le souffle, et Robin eut bien du mal à ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau. Comment aurait-il pu lui résister?  
Des larmes de joie plein les yeux, Regina rit en murmurant:

-Ce n'était donc pas du bénévolat que tu faisais depuis des semaines chez les fées!

-Il fallait bien qu'on répète le spectacle... il fallait la crème de la crème pour une reine telle que toi...

* * *

**Et voilà... je suis vraiment désolée pour la taille toute petite de cet OS, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire mieux!**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que jusqu'à maintenant vous passez un bon mois de décembre... Voici donc votre chapitre du jour, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with B.**

* * *

C'était comme ça, quand Regina était énervée elle se mettait aux fourneaux. Dans son ancienne vie, elle aurait tué une personne ou deux, mais elle n'était plus cette Regina là, elle ne pouvait plus faire cela... alors la cuisine était devenu son défouloir. Aujourd'hui, rien que pour changer, c'était Snow qui l'avait énervée. Elle et ses manières de petite fille gâtée l'avaient faite sortir de ses gonds et elle avait été obligée de se mettre à la confection d'une bonne dizaine de fournées de cookies de Noël. Mais voilà... maintenant que tous les biscuits étaient cuits et empilés sur le comptoir, Regina se rendait compte qu'elle en avait fait beaucoup trop. Même l'appétit d'Henry n'en viendrait pas à bout.

Cela lui donnait une bonne raison d'aller au campement des Joyeux Compagnons, pensa-t-elle, réjouie à l'idée de revoir celui qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits: Robin Hood. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais rien que de penser à lui la rendait toute chose et elle avait du mal à imaginer une seule journée sans voir au moins son sourire une que dire de ses baisers... elle pourrait se damner pour un seul d'entre eux...  
Elle enleva son tablier qu'elle balança sans ménagement sur une chaise et sans même penser à faire la vaisselle et nettoyer le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans sa cuisine, elle attrapa un panier qu'elle remplit de cookies encore chauds. Une fois sapins, étoiles et bonhommes de neiges empilés et recouverts d'un torchon aux couleurs de Noël, la brune claqua des doigts et se retrouva en un instant dans la clairière où se trouvait le campement de l'homme des bois et des ses acolytes.

-Regina?

Robin sortait tout juste de sa tente. Il était de toute évidence surpris de la voir de bon matin, là, au milieu des bois, mais sa surprise laissa bien vite place à un bonheur apparent. Il referma derrière lui le tissus qui servait d'entrée à sa tente, s'assurant que Roland dormait encore, et s'approcha de la jolie brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. En voyant le panier dans ses mains et surtout en sentant la bonne odeur de pâtisserie qui s'en échappait, il sourit et fit remarquer:

-Tu étais encore énervée c'est ça?

-Snow...

-J'aurais dû le deviner... tu sais que si tu continues à nous nourrir de ces merveilles, mes hommes et moi allons bien vite être trop lourds pour monter sur nos chevaux, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention je t'assure, sourit-elle en retour avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le brun lui rendit son baiser, et puis, impatient de voir ce qu'elle avait cuisiné, souleva le torchon. Une bouffée de cannelle vint chatouiller son nez et il ne put camoufler son appétit. Lui et Regina allèrent s'installer près du feu principal où frère Tuck avait déjà mis de l'eau à bouillir pour le café, et sous le même plaid ils commencèrent leur dégustation de biscuits de Noël.

-C'est vraiment fameux comme petit déjeuner... dit Robin la bouche encore pleine. Je pourrais facilement en faire mon ordinaire: un petit café, les cookies de ma petite amie et sa tête posée sur mon épaule...

-On pourrait en faire notre ordinaire chéri... sourit Regina en lui prenant la main, puis elle continua: tu sais, si tu venais, ainsi que Roland bien sûr, vivre chez moi...

-Tu es sérieuse?! s'exclama Robin visiblement enchanté par l'idée vu le sourire immense qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Regina ne pouvait résister à un tel sourire, ainsi, au lieu de lui répondre, elle vint directement embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle avait tout oublié de sa contrariété, et pour une fois ce n'était même pas la cuisine qui l'avait calmée... Robin... Robin était la solution à tout, et elle se demandait maintenant pourquoi n'avait-elle pas proposé qu'ils vivent ensemble plus tôt. Elle murmura un doux "je t'aime" tout contre ses lèvres avant de se blottir encore plus contre lui.  
Dire que leur futur n'avait dépendu que de quelques douzaines de cookies...

Le jour se levait à peine, et avec lui les Joyeux Compagnons se réveillaient au compte goutte. Vite attirés par la douce odeur de cookies, ils arrivèrent bientôt tous autour du feu. Regina était maintenant des leurs, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement, l'incluant dans leurs conversations et riant avec elle. A ce spectacle, Robin sut que c'était vraiment la femme de sa vie. Il pouvait compter sur le jugement de ses vieux amis... et puis, comment quelqu'un qui faisait d'aussi bons cookies ne pourrait pas être son âme-sœur?

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

**Ca vous a plu? Laissez donc une trace de votre passage!**

**Bisous et à demain! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! **

**On approche doucement mais sûrement de Noël, hein! Courage à tout le monde en attendant les fêtes...**

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**17- A has to dress up as Santa for Christmas**

* * *

-Avec tous les contes de fées qui sont réels, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ça se fait que le père Noël lui n'existe pas? s'exclama Emma.

-La souris des dents est un mythe aussi Miss Swan, et personne n'en fait un drame. Est-ce qu'on pourrait tirer au sort qui devra faire le père Noël ce soir, ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait une nouvelle réplique pour nous faire perdre à tous notre temps? dit Regina tout en passant entre chaque membre de la famille pour qu'ils déposent leur nom dans un panier. Elle le tendit ensuite à Henry, qui bien que ne croyant plus au père Noël, était encore trop jeune pour en jouer le rôle. Il tira un petit papier et le lit à voix haute:

-Et c'est année le père Noël est... roulement de tambours... Robin!

-Quoi?! Encore! dit le concerné qui avait enchaîné trois années consécutives de costume bedonnant.

Sentant venir le drame et une contestation qui reculerait encore d'avantage le moment où elle pourrait travailler seule et tranquille dans son bureau, Regina décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle s'avança donc vers son compagnon et glissa à son oreille:

-Chéri, si toi tu portes ce costume un soir, moi, je te promets de porter pendant tout le mois de décembre et à chaque fois que nous serons seuls, un costume de lutin sexy du père Noël. Un mois tout entier de jeux avec un petit lutin... tu en dis quoi?

Robin changea immédiatement de couleur, passant d'un coup à du rouge pivoine. Et le coup fatal lui fut porté quand tout à fait innocemment, Snow demanda:

-Et si cette année nous ajoutions aussi des lutins?

Regina sourit tel un prédateur à l'adresse de Robin et puis s'exclama:

-Ce sera au père Noël de décider qui seront ses assistants, pour le moment, la question est réglée... maintenant du balais tout le monde, il y en a qui ont du travail. Je sais que cette notion échappe à beaucoup d'entre vous, mais... dehors!

Tout le monde sortit à la file indienne, sauf Robin qui n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce que venait de dire sa petite-amie. Regina s'était, pour sa part, déjà installée à son bureau et commençait à se mettre au travail. Sortant de son premier choc, Robin s'approcha à son tour du bureau et dit:

-Très bien, j'accepte... cependant, j'aimerai une petite avance, une mise en bouche de ce qui m'attends, et je la veux tout de suite!

Il contourna le bureau et arracha la chemise de Regina alors que celle-ci fermait la porte à clef à l'aide de sa magie. D'un autre claquement de doigts, elle changea leurs vêtements: pour lui un costume de père Noël pas très conventionnel et pour elle, comme promis, un costume de lutin coquin. Robin se mordait les lèvres d'impatience, alors que Regina agitait la petite clochette de son bonnet pointu tout en montant sur ses genoux pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. Elle chatouilla ses lèvres de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il lui accorde l'accès et leur baiser s'enflamma.

-A ce prix là, je veux bien être père Noël encore quelques années de suite... murmura Robin se remettant à peine de l'effet que Regina avait sur lui.

-Même si j'ai été une mauvaise fille, père Noël? demanda Regina en sachant très bien que cela aurait un effet fou sur son compagnon.

-Surtout si tu es une mauvaise fille avec moi...

Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de Regina, la souleva et vint la poser sur le bureau qu'il débarrassa du revers de son bras. Il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

* * *

**Voilà, c'était tout court comme d'habitude, mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu même de la sorte... ;-)**

**Je vous fais des bisous, et à demain! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello,**

**j'espère que chez vous tout va bien, personnellement je me suis fait voler mon téléphone, donc pas la joie, mais bon j'ai enfin fait mon sapin donc ça me remonte un peu le moral!**

**Je vous laisse tout de suite à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**18- A & B have to save Christmas**

* * *

-Regina, Regina! C'est une catastrophe! s'exclama Robin en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de la mairesse. Cette dernière plus qu'habituée à ces paniques et urgences en tout genre depuis qu'elle avait vécu et survécu à plus de dix malédictions, ne s'en formalisa pas et se leva le plus calmement du monde de son bureau pour essayer de comprendre ce qui provoquait cette intrusion de son mari au beau milieu de la matinée dans son bureau.

-Chéri calme toi, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'explique pas calmement ce qu'il se passe... Viens là, assieds-toi, prends un peu d'eau et puis dis moi tout, d'accord?

Le brun acquiesça et s'exécuta. Regina, patiemment lui servit un verre d'eau et attendit appuyée contre son bureau. Quand il eut enfin repris son souffle et ses esprits, il commença son récit:

-C'est les orphelins... tu sais, normalement à Noël, les fées collectent de l'argent pour acheter des cadeaux pour les enfants et pour leur organiser une grande fête au couvent pour qu'eux aussi vivent la magie de Noël. Mais voilà... les fées ont été cambriolées cette nuit... il ne reste plus un sou dans les caisses et elles n'avaient pas encore acheté les cadeaux... ce n'est même plus envisageable de faire une fête quand elle ne pourraient même pas payer ne serait-ce qu'une salade! C'est un cauchemar, Noël est fichu!

Regina soupira soulagée... Si ce n'était que ça, c'était un problème qu'elle, et Robin, pourraient très bien résoudre. Connaissant les antécédents de Storybrooke il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'un monstre dévorant les passants ou un trou menant aux enfers au beau milieu de la rue principale, mais non... cela serait bien plus facile à gérer... Elle sourit donc et s'asseyant près de son mari, et elle lui dit tout doucement en lui prenant la main dans la sienne:

-Tout va bien... tu sais l'argent que nous avions mis de côté pour notre voyage de l'année prochaine? Il sera mille fois mieux dépensé si nous faisons de ce Noël la chose la plus magique qu'il soit pour tous ces orphelins...

-Tu es sûre? Cela fait si longtemps que tu parles de ce voyage...

Regina l'arrêta tout de suite d'un geste tranquillisant et lui dit avec un sourire qui en disait long sur son grand cœur et aussi son amour pour les enfants:

-Noël est bien trop important pour un enfant. Rien que de penser à leurs yeux remplis d'étoile, ça me réchauffe le cœur, et je serai un véritable monstre si je ne faisais rien pour eux. Et puis, ce voyage, nous pourrons le faire un autre an, ce n'est que partie remise...

-Oh Regina! Je t'aime tellement! Tellement, tellement, tellement!

Robin sauta de sa chaise pour enlacer Regina et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il la renversa presque tant il était heureux d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Riant et rougissant, la reine l'embrassa à son tour, puis reprenant contenance, et surtout en pensant aux caméras qu'elle avait fait installer dans son bureau et que l'agent de sécurité de manquerait de voir, elle murmura tout contre ses lèvres non sans l'embrasser une dernière fois rien que pour le plaisir:

-Chéri, chéri, doucement... Allez! Mets ton manteau, voleur, on a pas mal de courses à faire, une hotte à remplir et une fête à organiser!

Le couple s'emmitoufla dans écharpes et bonnets et main dans la main sortirent de la mairie en direction du magasin de jouets le plus proche. Sur le chemin, tout heureux Robin appela les fées pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et après quelques heures de courses intensives, les deux tourteaux rentrèrent au manoir les bras chargés de cadeaux en tout genre. Ils appelèrent immédiatement les enfants à l'étages pour qu'ils les aident à emballer tout cela, et la belle petite famille se mit au travail en écoutant des chants de Noël et sirotant aussi des bons chocolats chauds à la cannelle (oui, même Regina devait admettre que c'était diablement bon comme boisson!). Et c'est ainsi, les amis, que Regina et Robin sauvèrent le Noël de plus de trente enfants...

* * *

**Et voilà, terminé pour aujourd'hui!**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde et à demain bien sûr! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

**Je suis presque en vacances et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien! Et vous?**

**Bref, bref... ce chapitre est pas très très joyeux, mais bon le thème était déjà imposé et je me suis dit que ce serait un challenge intéressant... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**19- It's A's first Christmas since a tragedy**

* * *

Robin entra dans la chambre où il était certain de trouver Regina. Il ne s'était pas trompé, sa femme était bel et bien là, sous les couvertures de leur grand lit, dans une pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour la faire se sentir mieux, alors il décida d'être tout simplement là pour elle. Il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Les pleurs de Regina s'intensifièrent, comme si elle avait attendu d'être en sécurité dans son étreinte pour se laisser aller. Le brune passa sa main dans le dos de sa femme, traçant des cercles réconfortants et embrassa le sommet de son crane. Ainsi enlacés, le couple resta en silence en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être ce Noël si seulement...  
Dehors, les autres habitants de Storybrooke étaient tous en train de se préparer pour le réveillon de Noël, mais pour les Hood-Mills l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la fête.

-Elle aurait eu six mois... et on lui aurait acheté tout plein de peluches... tellement de peluches qu'on n'aurait pas su où les ranger... j'aurai cuisiné une dinde en essayant de ne pas être distraite par sa petite bouille et par tout le boucan qu'elle aurait fait dans son trotteur... elle aurait été la fille à son papa et les garçons l'auraient gâtée comme pas permis... On aurait accroché une rangée de cinq chaussettes à la cheminée et... et... certainement y aurait-il eu une photo d'Henry, de Roland et d'elle avec le Père Noël sur le buffet... mais ça, ça j'arrivera jamais parce que mon corps est toxique pour les enfants que je porte! Nos enfants! Cracha Regina en essayant de se détourner de Robin pour cacher une nouvelle vague de larmes, mais Robin la maintint contre lui et la serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur.

-Chérie, c'était une tragédie, une véritable tragédie... mais ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Je te promets que nous aurons un autre enfant et si cela ne devait pas arriver naturellement, nous adopterons... et encore une fois tu seras la meilleure mère qu'un enfant puisse espérer. Tu n'es faite que d'amour, chérie, alors je t'en prie ne t'accuse pas à tort. Notre fille ne voudrait pas te voir aussi triste alors que c'est Noël... parce que je suis sûr que de là où elle est, elle nous regarde et elle n'attends qu'une chose: qu'on soit heureux pour qu'elle aussi puisse l'être. J'aurais moi aussi aimé l'avoir à nos côté pour Noël, même ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour la prendre dans nos bras, lui dire combien nous l'aimons, mais la vie en a voulu autrement... Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, crois moi je le sais, mais que dirais-tu d'enfiler une robe et de venir en bas avec les garçons et moi pour préparer une jolie petite fête? Notre bébé serait tellement heureuse pour nous, si nous choisissons de vivre plutôt que de ne plus ressentir que du chagrin...

-Je ne sais pas... je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force de sourire...

-Et moi je sais que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Les enfants ont besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Regina soupira, mais après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de son mari elle sourit faiblement et se leva du lit. Robin l'aida à s'habiller, à se coiffer et une fois prête, ils descendirent ensuite main dans la main pour rejoindre leurs enfants. Voyant leur mère arriver, Henry et Roland s'empressèrent de venir la prendre dans leurs bras. Elle embrassa leur front et de voir leurs doux visages lui sourire la remplit d'amour et, alors qu'elle ne le pensait plus possible, de joie.  
De l'autre côté de la pièce elle capta le regard de Robin qui mettait la table pour leur beau petit repas. Elle lui sourit et dit doucement:

-Joyeux Noël...

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que vous passerez tous vos fêtes auprès de ceux que vous aimez, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, sachez que d'où qu'ils soient ils seront heureux de vous voir heureux. **

**Plein de bisous! A demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello!**

**Et bah cela a été compliqué d'écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui! J'ai dû changer de thème genre trois fois et même là j'ai encore eu un gros soucis de page blanche! Mais finalement j'ai réussi à vous écrire un petit quelque chose... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**20- A & B are strangers and go skiing but get stuck on the chair lift together**

* * *

Regina inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Voilà qui était parfait! Elle était enfin en congés pour les fêtes de Noël et sans attendre une seule seconde, elle avait sauté dans un avion et était maintenant dans le Montana pour une semaine de ski, raquettes et autres joies de la montagne. Elle venait de passer une nuit fort agréable dans un chalet au bord des pistes et il était plus que temps maintenant de profiter à fond du temps magnifique qu'il faisait et de la blanche poudreuse qui l'appelait.  
Elle attrapa sa paire de skis qu'elle se mit sur le dos et se dirigea immédiatement vers les télésièges. La station était remplie de monde, alors quand un parfait inconnu s'assit près d'elle sur le siège, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle lui sourit distraitement et se tourna vers le paysage. Il y avait environ dix minutes de "trajet" pour arriver tout en haut des pistes, elle en profiterait pour prendre quelques photos pour les envoyer à ses parents et à Zelena.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, tous les sièges s'arrêtèrent simultanément.

-Super... soupira-t-elle.

L'homme près d'elle, qui jusqu'alors lisait tranquillement le journal du jour, releva le regard et dit d'un air ennuyé:

-C'est déjà la troisième fois depuis le début du mois... Ces vieilles machines tombent plus en panne que la voiture de ma collègue Emma, qui est pourtant plus vieille qu'elle... Il faut vraiment que je pense à investir dans un chasse neige pour aller au travail, ou à la limite une coccinelle jaune au point où on en est...

-Vous travaillez ici? Avec vos raquettes je vous croyais en vacances de neige...

-Et non, je suis sauveteur en montagne, assigné au refuge qui se trouve tout là-haut, sourit-il en pointant du doigt un minuscule point au sommet de la montagne.

-Sauveteur hein... enchantée, je suis Regina.

-Robin, enchanté!

Le brun sortit un talkie walkie de son sac à dos et contacta sa collègue Emma justement pour la prévenir du contre temps. Une voix enjouée lui répondit et en apprenant l'accident elle rit:

-Franchement Robin, je vais finir par croire que tu te sers de ce télésiège comme excuse pour me laisser faire tout le boulot! Je vais prévenir David... on va changer un peu les tours de gardes en t'attendant.

Robin la remercia et lui promit de faire au plus vite, puis il raccrocha et se tourna vers Regina. Il vit qu'elle grelottait... Rien d'étonnant à cela, elle était à peine couverte! Il mettait sa main à couper que cette merveilleuse femme, coiffée aussi impeccablement que si elle avait dû manger dans un cinq étoiles n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la montagne. Il s'en serait voulu de la laisser dans cet état, alors il enleva son propre manteau et le passa sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme. Elle voulait refuser son aide mais il la fit taire d'un regard et lança une conversation pour passer le temps, aux vues des dernières pannes cela prendrait un petit moment avant que le soucis mécanique soit réparé.  
Après près d'une heure à être coincés à une dizaine de mètres du sol, tous deux étaient maintenant frigorifiés. De plus, le temps s'était couvert et était si menaçant qu'une tempête de neige n'aurait plus rien de surprenant. Regina qui avait depuis longtemps perdu l'envie de parler ou de prendre des photos tant elle avait froid, murmura presque honteuse:

-Robin... hmm... est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait possible de me prendre dans vos bras? J'ai si froid...

Robin ne dit rien, il se contenta de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser un petit baiser sur son front. Malgré le froid et tout le reste, finalement Regina était plutôt heureuse d'être coincée là avec cet homme en particulier. Elle eut même un léger pincement de cœur quand, finalement les moteurs se remirent en route. Robin, cependant ne cessa pas pour autant de la serrer tout contre lui, et même une fois arrivés en haut, ils ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir se quitter. Finalement, Regina sourit timidement et dit:

-J'ai beau ne pas être très expérimentée, j'ai vraiment envie de monter à ce refuge dont vous m'avez vanté tous les mérites... Pourriez-vous être mon guide?

-Avec plaisir, mais par pitié, ne me faites pas être votre sauveteur, on a eu assez de malheur pour aujourd'hui... il faut vraiment que vous arriviez en un seul morceau là haut, notre cuisinière, Granny, devait préparer des pattes d'ours aujourd'hui, et ça vaut le détour! J'espère juste qu'Emma n'aura pas tout dévoré à notre arrivée...

-Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec vous et j'ai tellement faim que je suis persuadée qu'on va monter en un temps record!

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Bonne nuit tout le monde! Bisous et à demain! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ho Ho Ho!**

**Vous vous imaginez que dans trois jours c'est le réveillon!? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis très excitée!**

**Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**21- A excitedly wakes up their partner on Christmas morning. B is said partner.**

* * *

-Regina, Regina! Réveille-toi!

La brune sursauta dans son sommeil et se trouva nez à nez avec son partenaire, Robin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille? Elle avait une sacré gueule de bois et n'était franchement pas d'humeur à être réveillée de la sorte.

-A moins que la maison ne soit en train de brûler, je vais me rendormir Robin... marmonna-t-elle tout en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit pour continuer et finir sa nuit en paix.

-Mais chérie, c'est Noël!

Malgré elle et malgré sa gueule de bois fameuse, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Robin avait beau être un adulte accompli, il devenait un véritable enfant dès qu'il s'agissait de Noël. Elle se tourna donc à nouveau vers lui et accepta de bonne grâce qu'il l'embrasse tendrement au coin des lèvres.

-Joyeux Noël chéri, sourit-elle alors qu'ils mordillait son lobe d'oreille avant d'embrasser son cou.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre les enfants pour qu'on déballe tous nos cadeaux ensemble sous le sapin?

-Non... celui-là est spécial...

Robin se releva du lit et commença à enlever son haut de pyjama de façon suggestive. Regina explosa de rire, mais découvrant le torse musclé sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, elle ne put s'empêcher de devenir toute chose. Gueule de bois oubliée, elle fut preste à se lever du lit ce coup-ci, pour l'attirer à elle et le dévêtir par ses propres soins... il essayait de la faire languir, mais elle, elle voulait tout et tout de suite.

-Je vois que tu es pressée de déchirer l'emballage de ton cadeau...

-Il était inattendu et pourtant je jurerais que je l'attendais depuis des mois...

-Voyons, je ne passerais jamais des mois sans te toucher...

A ces sages mots, il entreprit de défaire les liens de la nuisette de la mairesse. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il lui semblait de redécouvrir son corps, ses lignes parfaites, son teint hâlé, et finalement, c'était aussi pour lui un cadeau.  
Nus et enlacés, les deux amants tombèrent à la renverse sur le matelas, mais soudain deux voix s'élevèrent de la chambre voisine:

-Maman, Papa! C'est Noël, c'est NOEEEEEEEEELLLL!

Regina eut à peine le temps de les rhabiller, elle et Robin, que déjà, Archer et Arrow étaient sur leur lit à sauter d'impatience. De toute évidence elles tenaient cela de leur père. Elle sourit avec malice à Robin et puis attrapant leurs deux filles dans leurs bras, les deux parents descendirent dans le salon où une pile de cadeaux attendait la petite famille. Avec tout ce remue ménage Henry et Roland ne seraient pas longs à se joindre à la partie...

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Très court désolée, mais je dois aller ma mère à l'aéroport et je n'aurai pas le temps plus tard d'écrire! Bisous et à demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop touchés par tous ces dégâts avec la pluie et le vent...**

**Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**22- A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day 'til Christmas.**

* * *

_-Ok... faisons le pari... celle qui cédera le plus tôt aux avances de son mari devra porter un pull de Noël moche différent chaque jour jusqu'au 25 au matin! s'exclama Emma bien éméchée en trinquant avec une Regina pas bien sobre non plus._

Et voilà... c'était à cause de cette satanée soirée, de ces fichues bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle et Emma avaient descendu et de ce pari stupide, que maintenant, elle, Regina, se trouvait à un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance avec Gold en portant un pull avec un bonhomme de neige en trois dimensions cousu avec du fil multicolore. Pourquoi donc ne savait-elle pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles quand elle avait un coup dans le nez, et surtout, pourquoi ne savait-elle pas résister à Robin? Sans cela, elle n'en serait certainement pas là aujourd'hui...

_Flashback:_

-Regina, chérie, pourquoi m'évites-tu? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? demanda Robin en enlaçant sa femme par derrière alors qu'elle lavait des tomates pour la confection de ses célèbres lasagnes.

La raison de ce dédain était bien simple: Regina savait très bien qu'elle ne saurait résister à Robin si jamais elle n'échangeait ne serait-ce qu'un regard avec lui... alors elle avait préféré l'ignorer toute la journée plutôt que de faire un mauvais pas et perdre le pari stupide lancé la veille par Emma. Mais Robin était un homme plein de ressources et il n'allait certainement pas reculer face à ce petit refus. Il passa donc ses mains sous la chemise de la reine et caressa son ventre et ses hanches tout en embrassant son cou. C'était dès lors très compliqué pour elle ne pas craquer, mais le coup de grâce fut porté par le voleur quand il murmura tout doucement à son oreille:

-Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de mal, vraiment quoi que ce soit, tu pourras me punir... de la façon que tu souhaites, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites...

Et voilà! Comment pourrait-elle ignorer ce genre de proposition, sérieusement?! Sans parler du fait que, tout doucement, les mains de Robin étaient remontées sous sa chemise et qu'il tenait maintenant sa poitrine en coupe avec celles-ci. Elle sentait déjà son souffle s'accélérer et ne donnait pas cher de ses bonnes résolutions. Elle soupira. Au pire, Emma n'en saurait jamais rien n'est-ce pas...? Elle se retourna donc vivement et captura sans plus attendre les lèvres de Robin en un baiser fougueux.  
Visiblement plus que satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements, Robin souleva sa femme à la force de ses bras musclés et la posa sur le comptoir, prêt à littéralement la dévorer. Ils s'embrassaient et s'embrassaient encore jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la mairesse ne sonne. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, et Regina décrocha finalement de mauvaise grâce:

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger Miss Swan!

-Regina, Regina... tu croyais vraiment que je n'en saurais rien...

C'était du Emma tout craché ça. Comment diable faisait-elle ça? Comment pouvait-elle déjà être au courant alors que elle même réalisait à peine ce qui aurait pu se passer si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné? Regina eut bien vite sa réponse quand la jeune femme blonde continua:

-Je prenais le thé chez Archie... il a une très belle vue... vraiment une très belle vue, en particulier sur votre cuisine...

Regina se détacha de Robin instinctivement, comme prise sur le fait et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur une shérif avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Après un clin d'œil et un claquement de doigts de sa part, Regina se retrouva vêtue du pire pull de Noël qu'on ait jamais vu.

-Bonne réunion avec Gold, dit Emma avant de raccrocher.

Robin un peu étonné finit par demander interloqué:

-Est-ce que tu m'expliques où je dois essayer de déduire moi-même toute l'histoire?

Regina allait tout lui raconter, mais en réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus de pari à tenir et qu'elle pouvait donc profiter de son mari autant qu'elle le voulait, elle considéra que l'histoire pourrait bien attendre un peu. Afin de ne pas se faire épier à nouveau par sa meilleure ennemie, Regina les transporta magiquement dans leur chambre, et d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la moindre place à une réplique elle dit en plongeant sur les lèvres de son mari:

-Maintenant dépêche-toi de me débarrasser de cette horreur de pull! Je n'ai jamais souhaité autant de ma vie d'être nue que maintenant...

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Si cela vous a plu, ou si vous avez des critiques pertinentes, pourquoi ne pas laisser une petite review! Merci!**

**Bisous et à demain!**

**Vivichan10**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there! **

**Comment allez vous?**

**Voici le petit chapitre du jour, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**23- A places mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible.**

* * *

Regina sortait de la douche à l'instant. Elle en avait eu besoin après cette journée de préparatifs intempestifs pour le Réveillon de Noël. Elle avait cuisiné, pâtissé et décoré toute la maison une bonne partie de la journée et elle était épuisée. Epuisée, mais réjouie à l'idée de passer enfin un vrai Noël en famille pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Il y aurait les Charmings, bien sûr, Emma et Killian, Hope, Henry, Roland, Zelena et surtout Robin.  
Elle qui encore quelques mois plus tôt pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés aujourd'hui... elle ne savait même pas comment elle aurait pu survivre sans lui en un jour pareil... mais bon, il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait! Souriante et de particulièrement bonne malgré sa fatigue, la reine finit de se sécher les cheveux et entreprit de s'habiller et de se maquiller. Une fois satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir, la jolie brune sortit dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et se retrouva sous une branche de gui.

-Encore?! S'exclama-t-elle. Ca fait au moins cinq fois que je trouve du gui au dessus de ma tête depuis ce matin! Qui en a accroché partout, sérieusement?!

Des bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille et un souffle chaud vint chatouiller sa joue:

-Je plaide coupable... j'ai mis des branches de gui dans toutes les pièces de la maison pour avoir plus de chances de t'embrasser... dit Robin un peu penaud.

-Chéri... tout d'abord, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tous ces stratagèmes pour avoir un baiser de moi, je t'en donnerai volontiers autant que tu veux... et ensuite, tant qu'à faire, respectons donc la tradition... viens là.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Robin terriblement séduisant dans son costume sur mesure, gui ou pas elle aurait eu du mal à lui résister de toute manière, elle l'attira donc à elle en le tirant par la cravate. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un feu d'artifice de sensations: leurs cœurs battant à la chamade, leurs ventre remplis de papillons, et leurs yeux étincelant comme s'ils renfermaient des milliers d'étoiles. Leurs souffles se firent courts, et erratiques, à tel point qu'ils furent obligés de se séparer, et aussi parce que sinon ils se seraient déshabillés au beau milieu du couloir et auraient été en retard à la fête qu'ils organisaient. Avant de pouvoir enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes, ils durent prendre un petit instant pour se remettre de leurs émotions en fermant les yeux front contre front.

-Bon, je vais peut-être aller décrocher tout ce gui... murmura Robin en donnant un dernier petit baiser à Regina. Il allait pour se retourner d'elle, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha et le retint par la main. L'air mutin, la reine lui dit avec un clin d'œil suggestif:

-Non... laisse les donc, j'ai hâte de voir les regards choqués de Snow quand elle nous aura vu nous embrasser cinquante fois devant son nez!

-Ca, c'est ce que tu dis, mais avoue que ça te plaira aussi d'être embrassée de la sorte, répondit-il sur le même ton, à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougies par leur dernier baiser.

-Et pas qu'un peu... sourit la brune en le prenant par la main et l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

Robin et elle descendirent donc en riant comme deux adolescents, prêts à fêter leur tout premier Noël ensemble. Ils durent faire quelques pauses sur le trajet, et pour cause... Robin avait vraiment mis du gui partout! Et puis... même là où il n'y en avait pas, l'envie était trop puissante pour qu'ils y résistent.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le petit chapitre d'aujourd'hui!**

**Ca vous a plu j'espère!**

**On se retrouve demain pour l'avant dernier jour de ce calendrier de l'avant! Bonne nuit! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tout d'abord, un très joyeux Réveillon à tout le monde!**

**Ensuite, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ce calendrier de l'avant, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**24- A doesn't feel the Christmas spirit but B, who stays above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud.**

* * *

Regina détestait Noël et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle avait horreur des Pères Noël dans tous les centres commerciaux de la ville, des décorations qui étrangement étaient montées de plus en plus tôt chaque année et elle détestait encore plus les repas en famille et les échanges de cadeaux... bref un vrai Grinch quoi... mais ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout c'était sans conteste les chants de Noël. Et ça, son voisin du dessus devait l'ignorer parce que sinon il n'aurait pas pris le risque de jouer autant de carols au piano et pas aussi fort. Une fois passait encore, mais là ç'en était trop!

La jolie brune prit ses clics et ses clacs et monta rageusement à l'étage avant de tambouriner à la porte de celui qui faisait de sa soirée un enfer. Le piano et l'horrible chanson cessèrent brutalement et des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci fut à peine ouverte que Regina se mit à aboyer:

-Non mais c'est pas fini ce boucan!? Je vous jure que si j'entends encore une seule note j'appelle la police pour tapage nocturne!

-Regina... ce n'est même pas la nuit et puis, tu es vraiment la seule personne de New York, voire du monde, qui n'aime pas les chants de Noël...

-Robin?! s'exclama surprise Regina.

Sans plus attendre, elle sauta dans les bras de son fiancé, manquant de le renverser. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit: pourquoi était-il dans cet appartement la veille de Noël? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il n'avait pas de permission alors que de toute évidence il l'avait obtenue? ... La jeune femme, sous le choc, explosa en larmes alors que son militaire de fiancé la soulevait du sol et la faisait tournoyer au milieu de la pièce qui ne contenait qu'un vieux piano et la valise de Robin.

-Comment... comment? demanda Regina, qui avait encore du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, en caressant l'uniforme du brun du bout des doigts.

-C'est facile... j'ai appris par Emma que l'appartement était vide... j'ai appelé le propriétaire et lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'utiliser le temps d'une soirée pour surprendre ma future femme et aussi pour lui faire reconnaître que la magie de Noël ça existe bien... alors voilà: surprise!

Regina pourrait dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Il était son petit miracle de Noël et avec lui, il fallait l'avouer, Noël était bien quelque chose de magique. Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle l'embrassa et murmura:

-Tu veux aller boire un vin chaud en ville et aller regarder le grand sapin s'illuminer?

-Ca me semble être une merveilleuse idée. Rappelle-moi juste de prévenir les chanteurs de carols de se tenir à distance de toi...

* * *

**Et voilà! On se retrouve demain pour le tout dernier chapitre!**

**Réveillonnez bien! *-***

**Vivichan10**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! **

**Je poste ce dernier chapitre maintenant, je n'avais pas le courage de faire ça demain alors que ce sera Noël! A vous de voir quand vous voudrez le lire! Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**25- A overhears B's Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it**

* * *

-J'aimerai tellement qu'il neige à Noël... au moins, peut être, Roland sera heureux cette fois... tous les ans il est si triste depuis la mort de Marian.

Regina qui était allée payer leur repas de midi chez Granny, entendit ces quelques mots murmurés par Robin à Little John. Cela lui fendait le cœur de savoir que Roland, ce petit bonhomme plein de vie, ne pouvait pas profiter à fond de son Noël. Il fallait absolument changer cela, et peut être y pouvait-elle quelque chose...

~OQ~

_Matin de Noël, Manoir des Mills:_

-Papa! 'Gina! Venez voir, il neige! Il neige!

Regina et Robin se réveillaient avec difficulté, mais déjà Roland sautait sur leur lit et les découvrait pour les forcer à se lever. Il les tira par les bras et les traîna bon gré mal gré jusqu'à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur Mifflin Street. Et effectivement il neigeait, comme jamais encore il n'avait neigé à Storybrooke. Les pins de la forêts au loin étaient tout blancs et on distinguait à peine les voitures déjà ensevelies sous plus d'un mètre de poudreuse. Il avait dû neiger une bonne partie de la nuit et ça continuait à tomber de plus belle.  
Robin et Roland, qui ne s'étaient jamais autant ressemblés qu'en ce moment, avaient tous deux des yeux émerveillés face à ce spectacle grandiose et souriaient à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Ca oui que c'était un vrai Noël blanc!

Le voleur, après avoir pris un Roland des plus heureux dans ses bras, se tourna vers Regina qui souriait de façon étrange, et alors il comprit:

-C'est toi n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as entendu l'autre jour quand je parlais à Little John et tu as fait tout ça pour nous?

-Disons simplement qu'Elsa n'est pas la seule à maîtriser la neige... dit modestement la reine alors que le voleur la serrait déjà dans ses bras et que Roland s'accrochait à son cou pour lui faire un gros bisous sur la joue. Le petit garçon, qui malgré son âge était très vif et qui savait toujours avoir le bon mot, dit:

-Tu sais 'Gina... je suis très content qu'il y ait de la neige dehors, mais je suis encore plus content de passer Noël avec la meilleure maman du monde... toi!

Regina en eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était sincèrement le meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Elle serra tout contre elle le petit garçon, le couvrant de bisous et embrassa aussi, du regard, Robin, tout aussi ému qu'elle.  
La petite famille après avoir observé encore quelques minutes le merveilleux spectacle de dehors depuis leur fenêtre, décida qu'il était grand temps de descendre à l'étage inférieur, pour petit-déjeuner et surtout pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Henry, les suivait d'ailleurs de près, lui aussi, excité comme une puce par toute cette neige. Robin, en haut des marches, retint Regina l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit en un murmure qu'elle seule pouvait entendre:

-Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier?

-Tu n'as pas à le faire... c'est notre travail à nous les parents de rendre nos enfants heureux... c'est tout ce que j'ai fait, et je sais que tu en aurais fait de même avec Henry. Joyeux Noël chéri...

-Joyeux Noël Regina!

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la toute fin de ce challenge!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous serez toujours là quand je reviendrai avec d'autres écrits!**

**A très vite! Joyeux Noël! *-***

**Vivichan10**


End file.
